Forgotten Love
by DreamWalker18
Summary: just a little LavixOC oneshot that i made! if you guys like it i'll continue it... i suck at summaries! Saiya is Kanda's sister that gets attacked by the Noah of Pleasure, Tyki Mikk. What is Lavi willing to sacrifice in order to save her? happens in Edo.


**Kara: Hey ok so this is probably like a oneshot unless you guys like it and want me to write more... yeah ok tell me wut you think...**

* * *

She heard a loud crack as the giant akuma smacked him away. The Noah had disappeared for the time being and she watched, petrified, as he plummeted towards the ground, smashing into a building and through its roof.  
"Lavi!!!" she was yelling, screaming for him to emerge from the rubble. But he didn't come.

The Noah slid through the wall of the building in front of the young, female exorcist, watching her as she yelled, turning towards the giant akuma. Tyki Mikk grinned sadistically as he saw an opening. She had finally let her guard down. He lunged towards her, her face slowly turning towards him, her body frozen in place, unable to move. He felt her blood spilling over her hand and heard her scream, her body doubling over from the pain, his arm the only thing supporting her.

"Lavi! Lavi, please get up! Lavi, please!" she was yelling, screaming at the building that he had hit, willing him to leap out and grin his goofy smile at her. She hadn't noticed the Noah slinking in the shadows next to her, she hadn't realized she had dropped her guard, and she hadn't cared more about Lavi in her entire life than she did right then. The Noah had lunged at her, piercing her chest with his hand. She felt her own blood seeping onto his hand and sliding down his arm, staining his clothes red.|  
'Lavi… please… please be okay…' she had thought, tears forming in her eyes.

Kanda had heard her scream as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, heading in her direction. He knew who it was and he was dreading the scene he had hoped would not have occurred. He stopped, his breathe catching in his chest, his eyes widening in shock and fear.  
"Saiya…" he had whispered her name but she had still heard him. She raised her head slowly, too slowly, and her gaze met his, navy blue meeting navy blue. People had always noticed that they had the same eyes, the same hair color. He saw the tiny, shining diamonds sliding down her pale cheeks. He saw her cringe in pain. An enraged snarl burst from his lips as he charged towards the bastard that had dared hurt her, dared to make her cry, dared to touch his sister.  
But then she smiled, that tiny smile that she always put on just for him and his body froze in place, his eyes shocked. She was smiling that special smile just for him, knowing that he would notice, knowing that it would hurt him and that is would probably scare him. She had been right. He couldn't move, he couldn't hear or feel or smell anything. All he could see was her smile, that tiny, insignificant smile that shattered his stone heart and froze him in his place. It was the last smile.

* * *

Lavi crashed through the building, pain flashing through his body. He lay there, the pain overwhelming him, keeping him still as it rattled his every bone. It was then that he heard it, a scream filling his ears. It was long and sharp, seeming to reach his very core. He whipped his head around, fear flooding his heart.  
"Saiya…" He stood for a moment, trying to regain control over his fear. It was Saiya, he knew it. He could feel it. His mind finally seemed to grip the situation. Saiya… Saiya was hurt. She never screamed, never showed fear or pain unless it was real. She was scared and she was hurt and he wasn't there when she needed him most. He began to run, slamming the wooden door open as he ran, searching for her, trying to find her.  
"Saiya! Saiya, where are you?!?!" He was yelling now, running as fast as his aching legs would carry him. He rounded corner after corner. He was slowing down, his breathing hard, every intake of breathe piercing his lungs. No. He couldn't slow down, not now, not while Saiya was in pain. He pushed forward, nearing the next corner. He turned sharply and stopped, ice seeming to seep into his body. Tyki Mikk, the Noah that had killed Allen, had his hand through Saiya's chest. He was grinning at her with that creepy smile of his at her face which was covered in shadows. He began to pull his arm from her chest, blood dripping from his fingers. Saiya's body shuddered and she began to cough up blood, smattering the ground around her. He was smiling triumphantly, but as he began to turn away from her, her hand shot up and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He stared at it, shocked and turned back towards her, looking into her face. She glared back up at him and smirked widely before her other hand slammed into his face, her punch connecting solidly with his jaw. I felt a small flicker of hope as she punched him, and I was secretly proud of her last attempt to hurt him. She was refusing to give up. He seemed shocked for a minute before smirking angrily and turning on her, raising his hand which was now covered in white light that looked like a shield. Saiya was swaying uncertainly, trying to regain balance, her eyes in shadows.

Saiya's hand was throbbing from just punching Tyki in the face, and she was almost sure it was broken. She saw a flicker of white light before loosing what little balance she had left and falling backwards. She tensed, awaiting the cold ground. But it never came. Instead, she felt something warm and solid wrapped around the small of her back, her head resting against something warm. Her eyes flickered open, trying to clear her blurry vision. She saw something red and heard someone calling her name. The white light had vanished and in its place was something huge and black. As her vision cleared slightly, she saw Lavi holding her close to him, felt his hot breathe on her face as he looked down at her worriedly. His hammer had grown and was now huge, shielding her from the Noah.

"Bastard! How dare you touch her!" Kanda snarled at the Noah as he pressed his sword hard against the Noah's arm, trying to break through the large white shield made up of the white light.

"Oh, so she's a friend of yours?" the Noah smiled.

"You bastard! She's my sister!" Kanda growled back, pressing harder.

"Ah, I see! So she is important to you! Wonderful! I-," he stopped, turning his head in surprise. "Oh, dear… Just when I was starting to have fun, too." He sighed exasperatedly before sinking into the ground.

"Wait! Wait, damnit! I'll kill you, bastard!" Kanda yelled, his sword slashing through the air aimlessly. He stopped and whipped around to face Saiya and Lavi.

"Saiya… Saiya, come on… wake up!" Lavi called, shaking her gently. Tears were brimming at the corner of his eye and his voice was becoming more and more strained as his hands began to shake. "Damnit, Saiya, wake up!" he was yelling now, the tears streaming down his cheek as he clutched her to his chest. A loud rumbling could be heard through the entire city and Kanda and Lavi both looked up to the sky to see a huge black hole coming toward them.

"Run, Lavi! Take her with you! Don't let her go for even a moment, you hear me Usagi? Don't stop until you find the others!" Kanda yelled, shoving Lavi forward as he ran away from the black hole that was steadily growing larger and larger.

"Wait! Yuu! Where are you going?" Lavi called desperately after him.

"To find that damn Noah, where else?" he snarled back. He took off, jumping over the rooftops until Lavi lost sight of him.

"L-Lavi?" He turned back sharply, looking down into Saiya's navy blue eyes.

"Saiya? God, Saiya, you're okay!" he seemed to sigh in relief and his body became less tense.

"Lavi… What's going on? Where's Yuu?" she asked, her eyes cloudy filling with dread.

"I don't know, he ran off a couple minutes ago. Come on, we have to get somewhere safe before that black hole reaches us." He said, tightening his grip around her legs and back. She nodded and clutched onto his shirt to stabilize herself. He began to run, the black hole growing closer to them with each turn. After a few minutes of running, Lavi was panting and had slowed considerably. There was a loud crack and they looked up to see an old building began to crumble as rocks and wood tumbled down towards them. Lavi crouched down and shielded Saiya with his body, the ruble falling onto his back and scratching his arms and face.

"Lavi!" she yelled, reaching a hand up to touch his cheek which was bleeding from a large gash. He had several large scrapes on his back and his left arm and stomach were bleeding profusely from a deep cut on each. He struggled to stand but crashed back down into a kneeling position, dust clouds floating around them. He shook his head and little bits of rubble fell out of his hair as he coughed, trying to catch his breath.  
He was panting now, and as some of the dust cleared behind him, Saiya was able to see the cause of his stain. A large beam of wood was resting against his shoulders.

"Lavi! Lavi, are you okay?" she asked, her eyes wide, tears streaming down her face. He nodded once and gritted his teeth, trying to stand once more before falling back to his kneeling position. "Lavi… why? Why are you protecting me? I'm dieing anyway! Why are you risking your life to protect me?" she was asking him, her face buried in the front of his shirt.

"Because… we made a promise, remember? To always be there to protect each other. I won't be the first one to break it," he whispered out, still straining to hold the beam.

"Lavi…" her tears began to flow even faster, her eyes filled with hope and understanding as she looked up at him.

"Besides… Yuu-chan would KILL me if I ever let anything happen to his little sister," he smiled down at her, trying to lighten the mood. She began to laugh but she cringed and began to cough, more blood seeping from the large wound in her chest. "Saiya… I'm sorry…" he mumbled, pressing his face down into her hair.

She paused in her coughing. "For what?" she asked. He shook his head, his voice caught in his throat for the moment.

"For… for not being there when you needed me," he mumbled into her hair again, tears beginning to leak down his face onto her head.

"Lavi…" she whispered and turned her head, reaching up this grab the collar of his shirt and pulling his face down towards her until her lips were pressed firmly against his. His eye widened in shock before he closed it, bringing her closer to him and deepening the kiss. After a few moments, she released his shirt and broke the kiss, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck, burying her head into his shoulder. "Baka… that's nothing to be sorry for," she mumbled into his chest, shaking her head a little, her tears and blood staining his shirt.

"Sorry for being a baka, then," he smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"I'm scared, Lavi. I don't want to die yet," she mumbled again. His arms tightened a little more and he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll get out of this. I promise," he whispered.

"Together?" she sniffled, looking up into his face, tears streaming down her dirt smudged face.

"Together…" he whispered back, reaching up to her face and wiping some of her tears away with his thumb.

"Mmm…" she sighed, snuggling deeper into his chest. "Lavi?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I… love you… Lavi…" she muttered, struggling to stay conscious.

"I love you, too, Saiya," he whispered back, his voice cracking and his body beginning to shake slightly with sobs.

"Promise…?" she mumbled, raising her hand up with a pinkie extended.

"Forever. No matter what, even if you forget everything or want to move on, I will always love you, Saiya," he whimpered back, nuzzling his face into her cheek softly as he linked pinkies with her.

"I'm glad…" she breathed out before her body went limp and her hand dropped to her side.

* * *

Lavi stumbled into the tunnel under the bridge holding Saiya tightly in his arms. She was still bleeding from the wound in her chest and both their clothes were stained with her blood.

"Saiya… Lavi, what happened?" Allen called. Lavi ignored him and staggered into the tunnel towards Miranda. He fell to his knees and lay her down as gently as possible.

"Please… Help her, Miranda," he mumbled, his eyes clouded with grief and exhaustion.

"Lavi," she began reaching over and touching his injured shoulder. He cringed pulled back, avoiding her touch. "Please, let me heal you first! You're hurt and-."

"No! Damnit, help her first! She can't die! I promised- Agh!" he yelled grabbing her by the front of her uniform before cringing in pain and pulling back, clutching his bleeding stomach.

"But Lavi… T-this wound is… I don't know if I can heal both of you! And remember it's only temporary…" she was mumbling before he glared at her.

"I don't care! Take my time and use that energy on her if that's what it takes! It doesn't matter as long as she's alive!" he growled, leaning back against the stone wall, gritting his teeth in pain.

"Lavi! You can't! She might not make it with that wound. We can't afford to loose both of you!" Allen argued.

"It doesn't matter! Just save her! I don't care if I live or not, just keep her alive!" he yelled back, glaring back at Allen.

"Take my time. I'm not as badly injured," Kanda butted in from the entrance of the tunnel. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

"V-very well…" Miranda stuttered.

* * *

**3 months later**

Lavi sighed tiredly as he sat on the ground next to her bed and gazed at her pale face, absentmindedly stroking her silky, navy blue hair. It had grown a lot during the past few months since "the incident". No one spoke of it anymore and it was kept private between the exorcists, Komui, and the medics. He reached down to touch her small hand. As his fingers brushed her skin, her hand twitched, sending a shudder throughout her entire body. He pulled his hand back and stood, watching her excitedly.

Her nose scrunched up as she began to blink, her eyes opening slowly, adjusting to the bright light. She looked up and saw the red head looking down at her, a smile growing on his face.

"Saiya… Saiya are you alright? I'm so glad! You've finally woken up!" he was whispering, stroking the side of her face gently.

"U-umm… w-who are you?" she whispered, her eyes wide and innocent.

His face fell for only a second before a goofy smile popped back onto his face. "Just a friend," he whispered, his eyes hidden in shadow. He sat down with his back to her, leaning forward and resting his head on his knees, tears seeping down his face.

"I'm so sorry, Saiya…" he whispered as the door opened and the other exorcists pilled into the room.

* * *

**Kara: YAY! ok i finished! yeah i kno its like a cheezy ending but wutever! R/R!!!**


End file.
